moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Administrators
Operating the Moon Guard Wiki and keeping its content readily accessible to the server community takes a good deal of work! Whether it be reformatting articles, creating new categories to expand upon, initiating wiki projects or undoing vandalism, the Wiki Administrators all share the common goal of providing Moon Guard with a valuable resource. Maxen (Owner) *Wiki founder and designer. *Approves new administrators. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in the Stormwind military role-play scene. Maxen, known better as Maxen Montclair founded the Moon Guard wiki in the spring of 2013 with the intent to provide the server community with an archive of Moon Guard history and a resource for networking in the role-playing scene. Maxen is mostly known for leading (in order) the Fifth Fleet Marines, First Regiment (Stormwind Army) and the Westridge Cavaliers. Berenal (Owner) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in Gilneas and RP-PvP role-play scenes. Berenal Grayblade is the leader and founder of the Blades of Greymane on Moon Guard. He has been active in many RP-PvP campaigns and at one point led The Bulwark coalition of Alliance RP-PvP guilds. He has contributed much to the fanon surrounding the Kingdom of Gilneas and has worked on developing the histories of other nations as well. Along with Aeliren, he maintains the Aderician Calendar, which is an attempt to keep an orderly and coherent track of the Gilnean fanon on the server in one unified calendar. Aeliren (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily in Gilneas role-play scenes. Aeliren, better known as Aeliren Chesterhill, was recognized for his widely distributed edits and contributions to the wiki - expanding upon articles to bring them up to par with professional wiki pages. Another early addition to the administrators, Aeliren continues his efforts to improve the Moon Guard Wiki experience. Ryan404000 (Owner) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support. *Can be contacted for fanon discrepancies. *Acts primarily and manages pages in the Argent Crusade roleplay scene *Should be working in a library - manages categorical stuff on the wiki Lantos has been an active member of the Moon Guard roleplay community since early 2011, going from the Order of Boralus to the Opulent Principality and then to the Silver Shield Company, a decently successful RP-PvP Guild for a few months on the character known ICly as Ereb Faroth, he now is primarily active on Lantos and leads the Argent Bulwark. He can be contacted via blog post here, tumblr, or in-game for discrepancies with Argent Crusade lore or Kingdom of Lordaeron Lore and is more than happy to help anyone entering the Argent Crusade RP Community. Perrington (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support *Can be contacted for fanon Discrepancies *Acts primarily in the Alterac and Silver Hand roleplay scenes. *Infobox stickler Perrington, more commonly known as Zaria Blackmoore is the founder an Alterac based military guild known as The Citrine Eagle. Recognized for numerous edits and adaptations to the Moon Guard Wikia, Zaria now assists in introducing new users and encouraging new developments and additions within the wiki community (primarily in regards to article formatting). Those faction icons besides the affiliations in the infobox were also totally his idea, no one else's. He can be contacted for assistance and questions through blog post here, Twitter, or in-game. Nelany (Administrator) *Administrator. *Can be contacted for wiki technical support *Can be contacted for fanon Discrepancies *Primarily works on categories and art citing administration duties. If an artist is unknown or you believe there to be an issue concerning a piece of art, please contact her! *Acts primarily in Gilneas and formerly in the Church roleplay scene. Nelany, better known as Nelany Faersong and as Aleyina Grayblade, was recognized for her attention to detail concerning artwork and her work ethic concerning the categories that are on the wikia; where she works on cleaning up incorrect categories or dead links. She is known for being the co-GM in the Gilnean roleplay guild, the Blades of Greymane, as well as being the former GM of the Holy Light guild, the Brotherhood of Clemency. Becoming an Admin Anyone who is an administrator on the wiki has to have pledged to never vandalize or delete content or that they may not personally like or condone such actions. Administrators are generally expected to be helpful and answer any user questions or concerns. We all want to provide a friendly and welcoming environment where all can contribute freely. They must read and agree to the Administrator Code of Conduct. Administrators must also have contributed a significant amount of content to the wiki before being considered for the role. The current requirement is at least 600 wiki achievement points, which can be accumulated through contributing and making edits to pages and categories. If you are interested in becoming an administrator on Moon Guard wiki, contact the admins on our respective profile pages. Contact us! Feel free to contact us with any questions regarding the wiki on our user pages or in-game! We will do our best to answer any questions within 24 hours. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Wiki Tutorials